Once Upon A Time
by The May Waters
Summary: The founders once had the strongest bonds of friendship. Salazar Slytherin rarely did anything without Godric Gryffindor, including the building of the great school Hogwarts. Just as Helga Hufflepuff could rarely force herself to leave Rowena Ravenclaw's side, despite their differences in some opinions. The four great founders were once the leaders of a new generation and era-


Title: Once Upon a Time

Summary: The founders once had the strongest bonds of friendship. Salazar Slytherin rarely did anything without Godric Gryffindor, including the building of the great school Hogwarts. Just as Helga Hufflepuff could rarely force herself to leave Rowena Ravenclaw's side despite their differences in some opinions. The four great founders were once the leaders of a new generation and era, bringing to pass some of the greatest witchcraft anyone had ever seen. What could've plagued their minds and caused the greatest rift of time?

Written by: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: The Founders and others from the time

* * *

**I had this idea whilst reading the Sorting Hat's song in Order of the Phoenix. Enjoy the story of the founders. Hogwarts is rumored to be founded around 990 A.D. and so this is the dates I'm going with this as true.**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_The Tale From Long Ago_

* * *

"Dad, what is the story of the founders?" Albus Severus Potter looked up at his father expectantly, with wide thirteen year old eyes. Fourteen year old James Sirius Potter stopped polishing his Firebolt 2 to listen as well; Lily Luna Potter, age eleven, paused her drawing to join in on the conversation. Ginny left the dishes in the sink to look at Harry who was sitting with a smile on his face.

"It all began over a thousand years ago-"

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a city called Bristol two friends resided quite peacefully in the same neighborhood. Their names were Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Both boys were handsome at a very young age, they disagreed on some minor beliefs, but most of all, they were wizards. They practiced their magic in secret, for they would be burned at the stake if they were to reveal their magic. People were constantly on the lookout for people with something better or something more. One woman was drowned in the river with a stone tied to her foot because she was believed to have been practicing witchcraft. Her conviction came from a neighbor, because her garden had been growing exceptionally well. Godric and Salazar knew the truth of course, she had been applying home made fertilizer every other day, making the soil much more nutritious than the one next door. One day when they had entered their late teen years Godric and Salazar decided they would join the royal army by becoming knights in the royal courts._

* * *

"Godric, you coming?" Salazar yelled over the bustle of the town square.

"I'm trying, if these ruddy streets weren't full of pushy shoppers." Godric grumbled when he reached the man. An elderly woman with her hair tied in a high bun looked at him with a sharp look before sticking her nose in the air and marching off. Godric and Salazar didn't even try to hold in their laughter as they reached the alleyways. They avoided the puddles from the cities cauldron pots and made their way to the castle road. In Godric's opinion cauldrons were to be used for brewing potions, not for mindless feces dumps. Along the castle road were the paddocks where Godric and Salazar would spend their free afternoon's preparing for the entrance test of the King's knights. The test was in a mere fortnight and they were to fight long and hard for their places among the great. One would not go without the other, it was stated in a silent agreement.

Godric swung himself over the paddock fence, and landed with a small thump in the soft dirt. Today he had dressed himself in his blue tunic, the Gryffindor family crest emblazoned on the left side of his chest. A brown belt was tied around his waist, slung a bit low on his hips, the common folk sword attached to it by a simple holster. His shoulder length brown hair blew in the wind, his brown boots coming unlaced as he walked. Godric turned with a loping smile in place, to watch Salazar follow his jump over the fence. Bright blue eyes sparkling with humor at Salazar's small stumble.

Salazar was wearing disgusting mustard yellow, the tunic much more worn than Godric's because it had once belonged to his elder brother. Godric however had no siblings and was therefore lucky to not receive his father's old clothes. The Slytherin mark taking shape on his left breast as well, the leather belt tied together with a band of roughly forged silver. His boots amazingly quite new, but well broken on the soles from the times he had fought in this very place. His long blond hair shimmered to a silverish blue in the light of a warm summers day. His sword was one passed down for ages, the edges duller than they had once been; its sheath however was only deteriorating in some places, covered better than Godric's sharp revealed one. Salazar grinned back, hazel eyes meeting Godric's- his hand pulling the sword back.

Salazar pulled his sword back in a great arc and brought it down to Godric who had brought his own up to clash. The singing blades rang throughout the paddock and off the mountain range in the distance. Their eyes flitted around them in search for anyone who might be watching. When no one could be seen one hand came free from their swords clutching thin wooden sticks which had been hidden in the blade. They sent the points outward creating a magical barrier around them, hoping to delude anyone who dare come too close.

"Class time?"

"When the sun angles to the castle's tallest turret."

"We have little time to practice," Salazar looked worried.

"We'll have just enough," Godric replied pulling his sword back for a low cut at Salazar's ankles.

Salazar let his sword fall effectively blocking the swing. He grinned at his best friend before taking his sword towards Godric's neck. With a small laugh he ducked the blow and brought his own towards Salazar's stomach, which was blocked by Salazar's leather belt, just grazing the already worn material.

Their fight continued for a while longer, until Godric nodded and their wands were drawn again removing the barriers they were fighting under. The wands didn't return to their swords, but instead they were tucked into the sleeves of their shirts. They swung back out of the paddock and headed up the road to a small cottage next to the castle wall which would be opened at the gate on test day. The two figures disappeared into the lit up door, laughing and ready for what was to come next.

* * *

_In the same city, Bristol, resided two witches. They had grown up the best of friends, being the daughters of two wealthily mothers who lived next door to each other on the highest point of the hill standing at the edge of town. Their names were Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena's father had a collection of book from his place in the king's court and when his daughter was a child he would read her many books. Rowena came to value the importance of knowledge and what it could bring to the country. At the age of eleven Rowena and Helga had managed to steal away in the back of a wagon to what they suspected as a witches class. There they had been discovered and taken inside to the kindly woman in charge of the castle's laundry. She had greeted them with a smile before sizing them up with her eyes and handing them two pieces of wood which sparked when they touched their hands. From then on they had to come every night in the man's wagon to learn of the magical arts from this woman. They were instructed to hide their wands in their hair decorations, which was easier said than done. Yet they managed it and they were well on their way to becoming ladies of the King's court._

* * *

"Is tonight close to our graduation?"

"Not for another year and our mothers are itching to marry us off." Rowena replied trying her brunette hair up into a fancy knot and adding a decoration through the middle of it, her wand included.

"The lady of the court pickings?"

"The day before the knight's trial,"

"Why is it then again?"

"We're supposed to be there to encourage the knights to perform at their best."

"Attractive women factor, how appealing." Helga's voice was bland.

"Exactly as the men are to see it," Rowena didn't sound thrilled at the news either.

"Class is soon and the smugglers cart is set to pass any moment."

"We must be off, I hear our class is joining the men our age."

"How exciting, perhaps they will be knights in he court soon."

"Not many can wield a sword, just a stick with magic sparks."

"Don't be so down hearted Row, your husband may be in them."

"Quite doubtful,"

"You'll be eating your words within a year."

"Ten Galleons then," Rowena whispered so her mother wouldn't overhear as they passed the main room of the Ravenclaw household.

"You're on," Helga replied just as lowly.

They made sure no one was looking as they crossed to the bushes by the road. To slip off unseen they were required to wear men's clothing, which suited them quite well. The short tunic with half-shin boots. Rowena was enjoying the airiness of her green clothing when the driver pulled up. He always stopped on the pretense of checking out the bush which bloomed all year long, the girls would run around and throw themselves into the hay and the cart would move once more.

"You do know, by all rights, we should already be married." Helga hissed continuing their conversation from earlier.

"Yes I do know that, the only reason we aren't is because our father are respected noblemen. It'll be hard earned to find a man our age who wishes to marry us, we'll have to marry one of the old knights who never chose a bride or end up old maids with no heir." Rowena replied watching as the man driving stiffened a bit, he was listening to their conversation.

"We would be hard pressed wouldn't we? But even so, the men our age aren't quite old enough to marry just yet."

"We're still not the first pick. The other girls in our class have a few children already or are pregnant at this very moment."

"Don't tell me you want to rush into having a child Row?"

"Of course not, but it'd be nice to know at least one man took an interest in me."

"Try the Brothel on the other side of town, you'll be the most desirable of the bunch."

"Oh hush,"

The rest of the ride was silent and they knew when the house was nearing because of the shouts from inside the castle walls. Rowena and Helga prepared themselves for the jump, which now came naturally to them. They landed with a small thump, pulling straw from their clothes and hair before walking presentably into the room.

* * *

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. I'm enjoying this story so far. :) ~May**


End file.
